Zintoniean
, the first queen of the Zintoniean Empire.]] Zintonieans are a race of humanoids native to the planet Zintoniea A. Their name derives from an ancient tribe that grew into the largest superpower on their homeworld. Zintonieans are distinctive by three gills on either side of their neck. They are the founding species of the Zintoniean Empire and one of the most populous species in the known galaxy. They are the twin species of Nicronieans. History , a male Zintoniean.]] Zintonieans originally developed hundreds of tribes, city-states and small kingdoms. Their history was blotted with times of war, peace, exploration, innovation, and regression. During these early years it was common for local empires to rise and fall, and there was little political stability. This changed when Queen Catamalina inherited the throne to a small kingdom called The Royal Kingdom of the Zintonieans. Catamalina quickly revolutionized government by allowing commoners to own land, and by installing a series of trade tariffs with neighboring kingdoms. Through economic power she was able to quickly grow her influence, which led to the annexation of other kingdoms. The Empire survived for generations, eventually unifying the whole world under a single government and culture. Zintonieans furthur expanded off world to include a colony, then later, massive cities on a nearby world designated Zintoniea B. When Zintonieans eventually developed interstellar space travel, they made contact with the Nicronieans. After losing a war against the Nicronieans, the Zintonieans stabalized dimplomatic ties, and eventually enveloped them into their empire. Culture Unlike many of the other species in the galaxy, Zintoniean culture is surprisingly singular. Zintonieans have a firm matriarchal society, with most predominate government and societal roles filled by women. Zintonieans practice a kind of polygamy, where a matriarch will marry a husband, and allow friends, and sometimes siblings, to become sister wives to their husband. It is often a show of power if a woman has multiple husbands, although this is very rare. Because of multiple wives, and the possibility of large extended families, Zintonieans tend to refer to their community as their family, and generally hold strong communal ties. Zintonieans value structure, dominance, and power over most other things. As a species that are generally respectful, although known to be fierce warriors. They have a tendency to think of the greater good and put more emphasis on the whole, rather than the individual. Zintonieans are also very religious and incorporate many of their religious principles into their daily lives. Physiology Zintonieans have an average lifespan of 45-55 years old. They are of average Human height and weight. Most Zintonieans have very pale skin, with a small population with very dark skin. They have either blonde, red, or black hair, with blue, green, or red eyes. Zintonieans breath through three gill slits on either side of the neck. Internally, Zintonieans have orange blood, and a very complex circulatory system with five separate, though small, "heart" mussels. Zintonieans typically give birth to twins or triplets, although single children are born in rare cases. Females outnumber males three to one, and can only breed for two periods in their adult life, each lasting between one and two years. Zintonieans are the twin species of Nicronieans. Category:Biology Category:Flag